


Roommates

by SmuttySnail (Sadsnail)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsnail/pseuds/SmuttySnail
Summary: Percy Weasley just needs some sleep. His roommate Oliver needs a helping hand. That wasn’t a tentacle. That didn’t have teeth... Please, Percy.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Roommates

Entering the dorm not long after lunch, Percy Weasley stopped short. He had expected to have the room to himself, thinking Oliver at Quidditch practice, and had been looking forward to a leisurely wank in order to get over his insomnia. Studying too hard for N.E.W.T's and a few nights of less sleep was all it took to set off a routine of sleepless nights for weeks. He was down to taking naps wherever and whenever he could between Dementors, classes, studies, and Head Boy duties, and finally had a few hours free to try and get a good long rest, encouraged by some self-pleasure. He needed just two seconds alone.

What he hadn't expected was a half-dressed Oliver Wood lying on the bed next to his, a cephalopod limb thrown theatrically over his eyes. More of the same sprouted from his chest where his human arms used to be. The rest of him seemed as normal as ever, he had his school trousers on, and the bare feet sticking out seemed fine. He can't remember when last he saw Oliver's feet but it was… feet. He must have made a shocked sound, for the limb rose and Oliver scowled at him.

"Yeah. I'm an octopus."

An octopus? That didn't sound right. Percy stepped closer to have a better look at his roommate's predicament. Roommate. He couldn't really say they were friends, for even after seven years of sharing a dorm, the only two Gryffindor boys in their year, they lived completely different lives. Oliver was up before sunrise to practice and Percy studied until well past midnight to wake minutes before breakfast, so their schedules rarely coincided; one of them would most often be asleep, snoring away behind closed curtains, while the other did his thing.

"Are you sure it's octopus?" He thumbed his glasses up his nose and bent over Wood. "I count eight—"

"Do you not see the tentacles?" On cue, the whole lot of them waved about agitatedly in his face and Percy took a step back.

"Yes, I do see them. If you'll let me continue? I count eight arms and two tentacles, therefore you must be a squid, octopuses only have eight arms."

"Octopuses have tentacles, not arms."

"No, you see?" Percy reached out and plucked two slimy appendages up, held the one with rows of suckers along the length aloft, and said: "Arm." Then he raised the longer, slender tentacle with an expanded end as big as his palm, the end being the only part that held four rows of suckers, explaining: "Tentacle. These ones grab the prey with their clubs, the ends here, it has teeth in the rings, see? And the arms hold it down while you eat it. How did this happen? Do I need to have a word with Fred and George?"

The twins were the usual suspects and if he was relieved to have only three months left of school, they were mostly to blame. He would much rather have been a Head Boy in a school far from siblings who never paid his authority any heed.

Wood was looking at him with a strange expression and he realised he was holding part of the Quidditch Captain's body and dropped it hastily. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. What were you doing here anyway, don't you have a study group?"

Percy blushed. A Weasley curse.

"Ah." Wood said. He was more interested in sport than books but that did not make him stupid. Eyeing Percy, he grinned wide all of a sudden.

"What do you mean, ah?"

"Came to rub one out, yeah?"

"A natural body function that all of us go through," Percy started, straightening his back. A _Percy_ _Weasley_ curse, one of his very own, was turning pedantic when stressed, irritated, or embarrassed, heck anything really. He found himself now expounding on the hormonal urges of eighteen-year-old boys such as themselves and was cut short by Oliver's loud laughter, to sputter: "This is not funny!"

"Oh, it is! What do you think I was doing?"

"Recovering from a curse… or potions mishap. Most likely potion. Wizards or witches are rarely able to transfigure someone with casting a curse, I have studied it and can turn a…" Oliver's eyes crossed and Percy petered off. He stepped back and went to sit on the edge of his bed. "Well, I suppose you're not interested. How did you end up this way then?"

"There's this potion—"

"Ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, there's this potion my cousin sent from the Adriatic sea. He said to drink it when I was horny and I'll get a nice surprise and the rest is history."

"You shouldn't drink potions when you don't know the effects, you're an idiot."

"A horny idiot."

Before Percy could stop him or look away he hooked his pants open with his tentacles, and his freed dick rose to the occasion.

He had seen Oliver's dick before, hanging loose in a shower, with a morning wood, or shrunken from cold… this was a different view altogether. It rose thick out of a nest of black curls, the red, angry-looking end tapering to a thinner point. Percy had to tear his eyes away. Dicks had been somewhat of a sore point lately; he had broken up with Penelope because she didn't have one. "This… did it always look like that or did the potion…?"

"No, this is mine." Oliver rose up, using two squid arms as elbows and looked at himself, pulling a wry face. "Maybe a bit bigger. It doesn't want to go down anyway, I've been cursing at it for the last hour but nothing. An hour! I even pictured Professor Mc—"

"No!" Percy clamped his hands over his ears, fearing he would never be able to live past that sentence.

"Sorry."

"I don't want to hear!"

"Yeah, okay. _Sorry._ But you see my problem? I can't very well go to Madam Pomfrey like this, it has to go down first! I tried to help myself with these”—the two tentacles rose in the air and waved about—“but your explanation on the teeth suddenly makes a lot of sense." He flopped back on his bed with a groan. "I'm going to kill my bloody cousin."

"Maybe it will go down on its own?"

Oliver motioned tiredly to his bedside table and Percy got up to take a look. He found a small purple vial, empty but for a drop of grey fluid, labeled: This Bottle promise zany Hours of fun, You ain't Dun until you're Dun… “The instructions aren't very grammatically correct, and he can't spell."

"My cousin is a hick." Oliver banged his head repeatedly back onto his pillow. "He's also a very good potioneer."

"Well, just try to control the teeth part of it, a bit of a scrape doesn't feel so bad, does it?" Percy's dick should rightly have gone down out of embarrassment if nothing else, but he was rock hard by this point and very glad he wore trousers under his robes today, the evidence hidden from his roommate. He wished to tell Oliver to cover his back up, he looked obscene like that but for some reason he didn't.

"You like teeth?" Oliver asked.

Percy shrugged. He and Penelope were each other's firsts and teeth sometimes accidentally came into play; he liked it more than he wanted to admit to Oliver. The fascinating idea of tiny suckers scraping across his sensitive skin made him miss Oliver's next words. He only became aware of the fact when Oliver shouted his name.

"What?"

"I was saying I'll do you if you'll do me," Oliver repeated, sounding desperate.

"I—"

"It's just a wank, isn't it? I've done it with the lads. We've even sucked each other off sometimes but you don't have to do that if you don't want to. I can suck you anyway."

"I—"

"Please, Percy. I beg you." A tentacle grabbed his wrist, the tiny suckers on the club latching on to his skin _and he wanted it_. "If you don't like it we can stop anytime, I promise. Just help me get this down so I can go see Madam Pomfrey."

His throat suddenly felt parched. Later he would blame sleep deprivation, for he was not the type to ever do anything impulsive. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you want. I swear I won't tell anyone, Penelope will never know."

"I wouldn't do it if Penelope and I were still together," Percy said, trying for pious but stuttered when the club tightened around his wrist, pricking his skin.

"You'll do it?" The tentacle was already reeling him in, the mass of cephalopod arms on Oliver's chest reaching for their prey.

"If you'll do me…" Oh, God.

"Yes." Oliver surged up, the second tentacle grabbing hold of Percy's robe, plucking at it. "You won't be sorry, help me get this off."

It all happened in a blur; what felt like a thousand limbs were helping his own to rid him of his school uniform. His wand clattered to the floor, and he dove for it to cast a locking charm at the door and that was his last sensible thought before he stood naked next to Oliver's bed, helping his roommate to get rid of his trousers also.

"Have you done it with a guy?" Oliver asked. His tentacle was back to latching onto Percy's wrist, bringing his hand towards his groin. The other encircled his waist, pulling him down to perch on the edge of the bed. Percy went willingly.

"No."

"Ever wanted to?"

"Maybe…" The back of his hand scraped against Oliver's dick and although it looked so much different from his own it felt very much the same, hot, soft skin, straining for his touch. He twisted his wrist and took it in his fist. Very much the same. Maybe wider at the base. Definitely pointier at the tip. But if he closed his eyes he could imagine it was his own. Not that he wanted to do that, at all. Oliver groaned and thrust up into his fist and Percy gave an experimental pump.

Oliver hissed. "There's lubricant in my drawer."

He didn't want to think of these things: lubricant, the mechanics of getting off... He just wanted to do. And why not? Bending down he took Oliver into his mouth, inexpertly opening wide to avoid the teeth issue, and managed to nearly choke himself. At this, Oliver swore, and his tentacles and cephalopod arms grabbed onto Percy's head, holding him in place while he thrust up. The move was unexpected but when he felt the tip in the back of his throat he swallowed reflexively and nearly lost his mind wanting more. Oliver thrust up again and again and Percy swallowed, straining to take it all; a feat impossible to manage with breathing but he tried his damndest. He must have zoned out for a moment, perhaps it was the lack of oxygen, but when he became aware of his surroundings again it was to Oliver's litany of sorry's, and his cephalopod limbs petting him where he lay next to Wood.

"I'm sorry, Percy, the arms just moved. I couldn't stop them! Are you okay, we can stop, I'll—"

"I liked it."

"What?"

"I liked it. A little less blacking out next time would be great, and don't hold my head down”—he considered the problem—“but maybe if you suck me while I do you, you won't be able to."

They decided Percy would be on top, easier to support himself with human elbows, and he moved into position until his dick hung low over Oliver's face, as if they had done it countless times before. "Touch it with your tentacle, let's see if I can stand it," he told Wood and started to lecture: "It's the smooth one with the club that—"

"I know, Professor." One tentacle smacked Percy's arse and the other wrapped around his dick. Cool, slimy skin, provided its own lubricant and Oliver gave an experimental slide from base to tip, while several suctioned arms latched onto Percy's hips and held him firm. "Does it hurt?"

“No.” Yes. The suction cups tightened and released, little teeth scraping like needles. It was more than what he could have hoped for and not something he was ready to admit. "Oh, yes. Don't stop." _Please don't stop._

Oliver raised his head and licked a stripe across Percy's balls and Percy spread his knees, dropping himself lower with a moan.

It was hard paying attention to Oliver’s dick when he was being held and rubbed out of his mind, but he gave it his best shot and bobbed his head down, sucking it in, flattening his tongue around the shaft. He had control of the thrust now, holding Oliver’s hips down, but the feeling of a dick deep down his throat was definitely enjoyable, more than, it buzzed through his brain leaving only static instead of thoughts and he did his best to suck as much of Oliver down as he could.

They set a rhythm, Oliver rubbing him while he sucked his roommate, bobbing up and down. ‘He could do this,’ he thought, just before the cephalopod arms gripped him tighter and forced his pelvis lower onto Oliver's face, and his own dick was sucked into a hot mouth. He nearly lost it. Oliver’s new limbs set the pace when he couldn’t, pushing Percy's hips up and pulling him back down, suction rings vying with Oliver's wet tongue.

Percy had never sucked anyone before but he was nothing but a studious guy, and when he became used to it—or enough to use the one brain cell that still fired—he took note of what was done to him and reciprocated. He wanted to ask Oliver to smack his arse again but thought it was too much. The cephalopod arms were doing something with his cheeks, tiny cups sucking and releasing, every now and then spreading his crack open to the cold air. He pushed back into the spread to encourage it, Oliver moving on to lick his balls, slobbering it wet, while his tentacles took care of Percy's dick. He had no idea if he took enough care, or paid enough attention to Oliver, he could barely keep his mind off of what was happening to his own body.

"Have you had anything up your arse before, Perce?" Oliver asked all of a sudden, his voice hoarse, the odd nickname sounding strangely right for what they were doing.

"No. What…"

"I’m sorry.” He sounded near frustrated tears. “This one keeps wanting to go for your arse." One of the tentacles waved near Percy's face, longer than the other eight arms it reached easily. "I'm trying to stop it but I think we have to change positions so it can't get to you. I’m really sorry, it has a mind of its own."

Percy stared at it. Any position would give it reach, it was long enough that Percy needed to get off the bed if he wanted to evade it. _That was not going to happen._ He eyed the clubby end and it furled into a smooth, pointed cone, the teeth filled suckers folding up inside the roll as if it knew he was watching and wanted to demonstrate how it would enter him.

"Do it," Percy said. "We don't know, maybe the potion won't wear off if we didn't let it…" Which was an immensely stupid, dangerous thing to say, and a big fat excuse that hopefully fooled Wood.

The tentacle needed no further encouragement. Oliver's cephalopod arms spread Percy’s cheeks wide open, and for a moment Percy quaked, fearing it would thrust into him by force and they would have a very different problem to present to the Mediwitch. But the tentacle latched onto his arse and sucked his rim, the sensation of little needle-like teeth pricks delicious torture. He started babbling encouragement mindlessly, forgetting all about Oliver's dick, closed his eyes, and just let it happen.

When the tip breached, barely stretching his rim but still a foreign object _going in_ , he forgot how to breathe. It slipped steadily deeper, its cool, slimy secretions easing the way and Percy felt the slow stretch as the thick pad entered, the pleasure driving him wild. He craved more and pushed against the prodding tendril, willing it to fill him completely, and his arse stretched to what he feared must be the limit, when finally it slipped in and his body closed on the thin stalk. Then it pulled out. He writhed and moaned as it slithered back in and then out again, repeating the move again and again at an increasing pace.

"Suck me," Oliver pleaded, and he bent his head down and took his roommate deep into his mouth, blindly matching what was being done to his arse. Then the club struck a certain spot inside his body, and lightning seared through Percy's groin, zipping up his spine, white noise filling his brain before rushing straight back down again; he felt himself contract on the tendril, and his dick pulsed and shot load after load, the second club clenching agonisingly tight around his shaft, little teeth piercing the skin. Percy opened his jaw wide, taking as much of Oliver in as possible, drowning his shouts out by stuffing his face. It was Oliver's shout that rang through the room instead, and he thrust up, ejaculating down Percy's throat. Percy swallowed and choked and did not care, sucking until the last drop was milked, until Oliver twisted his hips away moaning that it was oversensitive.

"Oh, God." Oliver groaned. “Oh God—oh God—oh God.”

Boneless, Percy sagged down, then thought better of it and slid to the side, to lie limp against Wood instead of on him, and he was staring at Oliver’s feet. Their bodies were covered in sweat and spunk, very soon they would stick together, he thought, but didn't care. His spunk. He had swallowed Oliver’s… Oliver had seen his arse… "Oh, God," he echoed weakly. Then yelled when the tentacle slithered out of his arse.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, still struggling for breath. "This hadn't gone at all according to plan. _I’m so sorry._ ”

"Plan?" His stomach churned. Had this been some kind of elaborate setup? Percy struggled up on his elbows. His glasses were fogged up and he could barely see Oliver's face at the other end of the bed and his heart pounded in his ears.

"Yeah?" Oliver said, sounding confused. "Us wanking?

"Oh." He sagged back down and closed his eyes. This was Oliver Wood, simple, straightforward Oliver Wood. "That's okay, it was fun." His face was still next to Oliver's feet and Oliver probably had some toes near his eyes. He couldn't care less as a yawn cracked his sore jaw. "Throw me a pillow, I'm going to sleep.

A rustle followed and a pillow landed on his face, he managed to settle it under his head with minimal movement. He just needed two seconds of quiet to sleep, finally. One, tw—

"I still have tentacles," Oliver sighed

 _Fuck._ "Sleep. Maybe it will disappear after a bit."

"At least I'm not hard anymore. That's a bloody relief, I—"

"Oh, God. _Shut it Wood._ If you're still a squid when I wake I will do my best to fuck you back to a wizard _but not if I don't get some sleep right now._ "

***

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
